Killer Bees
Killer Bees" is the fifth episode of season one of Hey What's Up Boy, and the fifth of the overall series. It first aired on May 18,2016. The episode was written by Susan Estelle Jansen, and directed by David Trainer. Plot As usual, class genius Minkus scores the highest grade on the geography test. Cody laments that he didn't do as well (he only got a C) despite actually studying. Mr. Feeny points out that Cody's answers are out of date and Cody blames it on the out-of-date text book. while Mr Feeny agrees that the Board of Education doesn't have money to update their books, he claims that listening in class and watching the news should've kept Cody better informed than the old geography books. Before class ends, Mr Feeny tells everyone about the upcoming regional geography tournament. He's always entered Minkus and this year proves to be no different. No one is paying much attention until Mr Feeny announces that the winner will get to be bat-boy at the upcoming World Series. While Minkus is disappointed at such a prize, Cody goes to Mr Feeny after class and tries to convince him to be in the geography competition. Unfortunately, Mr Feeny can see right through Cody's motives and sticks with Minkus as his choice. Cody and his friends ambush Minkus and drag him back to Cody's house where Eric argues with his mom about a concert. Apparently his parents are going to the same Aerosmith concert that he's taking his date and he's embarrassed to be seen near them. Cody and his friends try to talk him out of playing in the geography tournament by claiming it'll cement his status as a nerd. They want to change his image but Minkus loves geography too much and it seems to be a lost cause. They settle on him dropping out in exchange for them not throwing balls at his head during gym. While Cody and his friends make their deals with Minkus, downstairs in the kitchen, Alan gets in on the Aerosmith argument and is amused to inform his son that they have better concert seats. Eric is upset his parents aren't taking his concerns seriously and storms off. With Minkus resigning, Mr Feeny has no else except Cody . Though he doesn't want to even enter the tournament, feeling that perennial slacker, Cody , would humiliate him, Cody pleas his case. His love of baseball and desire to win would motivate him to study like never before, with Mr Feeny's help. And so, Mr Feeny takes him on. Cody abandons plans with his friends to study the world map. Minkus stops by to show off his new (colorfully 90s, clown-esque) clothes and refuses to help Cody since he's a "regular dude" now. Despite it all, Cody finds he's enjoying the new things he's learning and he goes into the tournament with confidence. Unfortunately the confidence is short-lived as the questions are surprisingly hard and fly over his head. He ends up losing and beats himself up (literally) over it, after hearing that the girl who won doesn't even like the bat boy prize. Eric and Heather are at home with Cody and Morgan, apparently home early from the concert. Heather thinks the Matthews were pretty cool but Eric is the only one has a problem with his parents having fun. Ultimately, Eric gets a quick talking to about appreciating parents who still have fun over parents who are overly strict and he finally seems to accept he was in the wrong. As for Cody, even though he didn't continue Mr Feeny's geography bee winning streak, he tried his hardest and it shows on his recent geography test: Cody got an A. The end-credits tag has Cody watching the World Series and we hear announcers get into a geography discussion after the bat girl runs onto the field with a protest banner. Cast Main Cast * Ryan Johnson as Cody Matthews * as Shawn Hunter * as Eric Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * as Stuart Minkus * as Morgan Matthews * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Guest Cast * DeJuan Guy as Ellis * Nikki Cox as Heather * Gisele MacKenzie as Loudspeaker Voice * Branelle Dahl as Contestant #5 * Laurel Diskin as Contestant #6 * Thomas Brown IV as Announcer Ed * Tom Kelly as Announcer John Category:Season 1